


Inhuman Affairs

by orphan_account



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuala and Matthew on the subject of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman Affairs

"It will be a very long time, I think," Nuala said. "Perhaps I'll never let it happen again. That feels like a good idea."

"Aww, don't be like that, kid,"said Matthew, a comment that, had he still been a man, would have irritated Nuala. She gave him a flickering look, now. "You never know. You could find yourself back on the saddle in no time."

Nuala thought of golden eyes, and wondered at how human the raven still was. It was a very human thing to seek out Desire like a treasure.

Desire was no treasure; it was a trap.


End file.
